Une cage ouverte
by Eleawin
Summary: [NéjiNaru, fic cadeau pour Hittosama ] Naruto était à la fois son sauveur et son ennemi. Il était à la fois la porte de sa cage et les barreaux de celleci...


****

**Une cage ouverte  
par Eleawin**

**

* * *

**

Mail : eleawin(at)yahoo.fr  
Note : fic-cadeau pour Hitto-sama pour le kiriban d'In the Sky

* * *

Bien sûr, quand il le regardait, sûr de lui, de sa valeur, de ses rêves, il se disait qu'il l'aimait.  
Bien sûr, quand il le voyait crier, se pavaner, courtiser les autres, il se disait qu'il le haïssait.  
C'était une obsession. C'était à la fois la personne qui avait ouvert sa cage et celle qui l'avait emprisonné. Il pouvait pour la première fois de sa vie goûter à la liberté, mais en même temps était plus que jamais attaché à la personne qui l'avait libéré.  
Naruto était à la fois son sauveur et son ennemi. Il était à la fois la porte de sa cage et les barreaux de celle-ci...  
Néji ne savait pas s'il était censé l'aimer ou le haïr.

* * *

" Kakashi !"

Dans un grand nuage de sable et de poussière, Gai fit son entrée retentissante. Un peu en retrait, ses trois élèves le regardaient, l'air plus ou moins ennuyés -- moins pour Lee, béat d'admiration, plus pour Néji, prêt à commettre un maîtricide, quoique ça veuille dire.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Gai prit la pose, le vent dans les cheveux, la lumière du soleil l'entourant d'une aura scintillante. Il pointa un doigt tremblant sur Kakashi qui le contemplait d'un oeil morne.

" Kakashi, je te défie ! Aujourd'hui sera le jour de ta défaite, mon rival !"

Le jounin aux cheveux, assis sur une branche, reporta son attention sur son livre qu'il avait ouvert à la main.

" Je suis en train d'entraîner mes élèves..." lança t-il distraitement, plongé dans sa lecture.

" C'est vrai ça !" acquiesça vigoureusement Sakura, croisant les doigts pour que son maître ne leur donne pas quartier libre.

Elle aimait les heures d'entraînement ; c'étaient les seuls moments qu'elle pouvait passer en compagnie de son Sasuke-chéri. Pas question qu'on vienne les déranger ! Mais Gai croisa les bras, son sourire scintillant aux lèvres.

" Un peu de _self-training_ ne leur fera pas de mal !"

De nouveau, un doigt accusateur vint se pointer sur le maître de la team 7. " Ou bien essayerais-tu de te défiler, Kakashi ?"

" Gai-sensei est en forme aujourd'hui," commenta Tenten à voix basse.

Et il n'y avait pas que lui. A l'entente de cette provocation ouverte, Naruto n'y tint plus. Il fit un bond en avant, levant des yeux scandalisés sur son maître.

" Kakashi-sensei ! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire ?"

Sous entendu : c'est une question d'honneur !

L'ensemble de la team 7 lui lança un regard mi-désespéré, mi-résigné, qu'on pouvait facilement traduire par: " Baka..."

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, Kakashi dut se résoudre à fermer son livre dans un grand soupir. Ignorant l'air victorieux de Gai, il se tourna vers ses élèves.

" Ok. Je vais vous donner un exercice et -- "

" Mes élèves !" La voix de Gai coupa court l'autre Jounin dans ses explications. " Entraînez-vous aussi ! Si vous ne surpassez pas les élèves de mon rival, vous devrez faire cent fois le tour de Konoha à cloche-pied !"

L'expression de Néji à ce moment était une intéressante combinaison de frustration, d'énervement et de désespoir mêlés, mais il se reprit bien vite. L'air renfrogné, il s'adossa contre un arbre, essayant d'ignorer le raffut que faisait son maître dans ses grandes démonstrations sur la nécessité de battre son rival. Une voix attira soudain son attention, faisant courir un frisson imperceptible le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Naruto.

" Alors Néji, tu t'es remis de ta défaite de la dernière fois ?" lança joyeusement le garçon, bruyant et remuant.

La vue de ce sourire crétin fit automatiquement sourire Néji, et il le regretta aussitôt. Il essaya de cacher son trouble derrière une attitude provocatrice, presque arrogante.

" Je te mets une raclée quand tu veux."

Et le rire de Naruto lui donna envie de sourire, mais il ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? On ne sourit pas à son bourreau. Alors il baissa les yeux et repartit dans la contemplation d'un brin d'herbe, ignorant complètement l'autre Genin. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à son départ, jusqu'à ce que Tenten vienne reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" lui demanda celle-ci, un air curieux sur le visage.

Le froncement de sourcil de Néji ne lui échappa pas évidemment, mais Tenten connaissait trop bien son coéquipier pour savoir que s'il ne voulait pas parler, il ne le ferait pas. Et comme il ne le voulait jamais... Elle soupira. Insister ne servirait à rien, alors elle se retourna vers Lee, qui se lamentait sur le peu d'attention que lui accordait Sakura.

Kakashi, devant l'enthousiasme de Naruto qui s'était mis en tête de défier tout ce qui passait, eut une brève pensée pour toutes les catastrophes qu'un Naruto lâché dans la nature pouvait causer. Il se racla la gorge, peu rassuré.

" Ok, j'ai une meilleure idée... Faites des groupes de deux. La première équipe qui traversera la forêt aura gagné d'accord ? Et comme ça, vous serez moins tentés de faire les cons," murmura t-il à voix basse.

" Excellente idée !" acquiesça vigoureusement Gai. " Je t'accorde ce point, Kakashi ! Faisons leur travailler leur esprit d'équipe et de compétition ! Lee !"

" Oui Maître !"

" Sois fort et reviens vainqueur, mon petit Lee !"

" Oui Maître !"

Le Genin, le cœur battant, se tourna vers Sakura, ses yeux remplis d'espoir, mais...

" Je veux être avec Sasuke !" cria une Sakura complètement remontée, frôlant l'hystérie tant elle craignait de se faire supplanter par quelqu'un d'autre.

Larmoyant, Lee la fixa les lèvres tremblantes, le cœur brisé en milliers de petits morceaux -- l'amour était cruel. Tenten soupira et l'attrapa par le bras.

" On fera équipe, Lee."

" Et moi, et moi ?" brailla Naruto, sautillant dans tous les sens, jusqu'à arriver devant le Genin restant.

Néji haussa un sourcil. Naruto pointa son index vers son nez.

" Toi et moi ?" demanda le blond, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

Néji avait envie de mourir.

" Ok !" décida Naruto, levant le poing de la victoire. " On va leur mettre la pâté !"

Kakashi contempla la scène d'un oeil vitreux, avec un Gai hurlant des encouragements à ses côtés.

" C'était peut-être une erreur stratégique..."

* * *

Les trois équipes s'étaient dispersées, chacune cherchant à atteindre la sortie de la forêt la première.

Néji avait décidé de rester à distance respectable de Naruto. Il avait pris la tête de l'avancée et sentait la présence du blond derrière lui, sautant de branche en branche pour profiter du couvert des arbres. Un silence pesant s'était installé, très inhabituel quand on connaissait Naruto.

Bien sûr, le Hyuuga aurait pu tenter de faire la conversation et oublier un instant son côté taciturne. Ou au moins, il aurait pu ôter ce masque glacial qu'il portait depuis l'annonce des équipes. Masque qui était efficace, car même Naruto n'osait lui parler. C'était une situation vraiment étrange.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il baissa inconsciemment sa vitesse, ce qui permit à Naruto de le rattraper. Ils continuèrent leur traversée presque épaule contre épaule, toujours dans le silence le plus complet.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Néji était furieux, les lèvres pincées. Furieux contre lui, de s'être laissé assez distraire pour perdre sa concentration, ce qui était indigne d'un ninja, surtout portant le nom de Hyuuga. Il refusait de se perdre à cause de _lui_, même si c'était Naruto qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son avenir. Il refusait d'être lié à lui !

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?"

La voix de Naruto était agressive, et Néji se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait depuis un moment. Les yeux du blond étaient ceux d'un animal aux abois, remarqua t-il, choqué. Il se sentit à la fois blessé et triste, mais refusa de s'incliner devant son regard, préférant se murer dans un silence buté. Il voulut repartir, mais au lieu de le suivre, le blond se percha sur une branche.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu me détestes ou quoi ?" cria t-il, montrant presque ses dents.

L'atmosphère dans laquelle ils évoluaient lui était insoutenable. Hors de question de faire équipe avec un type comme lui, qui le regardait comme tous ces gens qui le haïssaient parce qu'il était le démon renard. Peut-être que Néji savait ? Peut-être qu'il le détestait ? Le doute le mettait mal à l'aise, au bord de la nausée. Ils n'étaient pas amis ou quoi que ce soit, mais...

" Ce n'est pas le moment," articula Néji, glacial. " Je pensais que tu voulais sortir d'ici le premier..."

Ses yeux étaient si froids, si vides, sans expression, et Naruto craqua. Blessé, inexplicablement blessé, beaucoup plus que lorsque c'était Sasuke qui l'insultait -- il avait l'habitude à force --, le blond reprit la course sans plus adresser la parole au Hyuuga qui conservait son masque impassible. Celui-ci lui emboîta le pas, essayant d'ignorer la vague de remords qui montait en lui. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Naruto ne comprendrait jamais. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, voulant chasser l'image du blond le regardant d'un air blessé. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Il arrivait même à faire du mal à la personne qui lui était la plus chère...

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand Naruto rebroussa brusquement chemin, abandonnant la course et l'entraînement. Son Byakugan lui aurait facilement permis de retrouver le garçon mais... La mâchoire de Néji se crispa. Tant pis pour cet imbécile ! Ce n'était pas son problème, il pouvait bien aller se faire voir !

...Mais la réaction de Gai-sensei et des autres le mettraient dans une situation bien embarrassante, surtout s'ils lui demandaient de leur expliquer les circonstances de la fuite de Naruto. Néji pesta. Prenant rapidement une décision, il rebroussa chemin à son tour et partit à la poursuite de Naruto.

* * *

Il le retrouva assis sur la rive, le visage et les cheveux mouillés. Naruto avait l'air pensif, toute son énergie et son enthousiasme envolés. Néji sentit un pincement coupable l'assaillir mais il demeura impassible, du moins en surface. Il bouillonnait de colère contre lui-même, contre son coeur, traître de coeur qui ne lui obéissait pas et qui le mettait presque à la torture. Néji Hyuuga n'était pas fait pour aimer. Cette pensée en tête, il s'approcha du blond, froid et distant. Naruto leva à peine la tête quand il parvint à son niveau.

" Tu as fini de te comporter comme un gamin ?" lui lança Néji avec mépris, croisant les bras.

L'autre n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant d'observer la rivière couler doucement à ses pieds. L'aîné des Genin fronça des sourcils.

" Boulet. Tu es bien pire que Lee, je ne sais pas comment les autres font pour te supporter..."

" Eh bien va leur demander !" rétorqua brusquement Naruto, le visage dur, les pupilles en fente comme quand il était en colère -- et il l'était.

Néji sentit son masque se craqueler sous l'agressivité du blond, mais il se reprit vite, refusant de perdre contre lui.

" Franchement..." Il soupira, décidant de jouer les méprisants jusqu'au bout. " Et en plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu réagis aussi mal, je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait."

" Tu te comportes comme si j'étais un monstre, indigne et misérable, à qui on ne daigne même pas accorder de sa pitié ! Tu me vois toujours comme ça Néji ?"

" Je n'ai pas à te répondre."

" Tu me hais à ce point-là ?"

" Non !"

Il sentit qu'il perdait peu à peu du terrain, et cela l'agaçait autant que le terrifiait. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse équipe avec lui ?

" Alors dis-moi pourquoi !"

Naruto cria presque ses mots, les poings serrés. Néji ferma les yeux, poussé à bout et fatigué.

" Je te déteste," murmura t-il. Vraiment, je te déteste..."

Et il l'embrassa, doucement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres humides d'eau. _Tu me fais du mal. Et je t'aime. Pour ce que tu es, et pour ce que tu vois en moi, des choses que même moi avec mon Byakugan je ne peux pas voir... _Il s'attendait à ce que Naruto le repousse, voire le frappe, mais le blond, étrangement calme, se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de compréhension dans ses prunelles.

" D'accord... En fait, tu te tortures tout seul... Ce n'était pas moi le problème, n'est ce pas ?"

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Néji sentit des lèvres se presser sur les siennes, passionnément cette fois. Naruto tira une langue joueuse et l'embrassa de nouveau, tout d'un coup calmé et plus du tout en colère. Mais son regard était toujours sérieux, étrangement et rarement mature.

" Peu importe ce que nous sommes," murmura t-il. " C'est vrai, c'est douloureux et ça fait mal mais on ne peut pas passer sa vie à s'attarder dessus. J'ai des rêves. Je veux les réaliser, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je sais que j'y arriverai un jour. Et toi ?"

Est-ce que j'ai des rêves ?

" Dis-moi Néji, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

Est-ce que j'ai des désirs ? Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu être libéré de la Bunke mais...

" Je..."

Je voulais être libéré parce que ça me faisait mal, ça me brûlait, me torturait, jusqu'au jour où...

" Je ne désire rien," murmura Néji. " Tant que tu restes avec moi..."

... jusqu'au jour où il m'a ouvert les yeux.

* * *

Fin +  
Eleawin -- 28/04/2005


End file.
